


Dragons sing at the end of the world

by TragicDragon (AccursedSith)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Don’t copy to another site, Dragons, Fix-It, Gen, Magic, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 06:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18911410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccursedSith/pseuds/TragicDragon
Summary: A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing.when Drogon leaves cradling his mother's body in his claws, he flies east - he does not fly to mourn.





	Dragons sing at the end of the world

When Drogon leaves he does so after melting the accursed sharp chair.

No one but mother deserved such a throne - and so no one will ever sit it again.

Mother’s blood- a _false_ blood, a dragon that turned on its own, _you are no blood of my blood, you are no dragon_ \- mother’s _betrayer_ he considers carefully, he longs to burn and to snap teeth through paper thin flesh.  
  


But he doesn’t - he has little time for what must be done.  
  


So he gathers mother - glorious, furious mother, white and red and black, a true dragon - and he flies away.  


~~——-~~  


Here is what the north believes  
  


They are independent now where none other get the same right - Yara Greyjoy is furious both for the queen that gave her freedom and for the Starks that have taken it away, greyjoys again under the heel of a foreign king and Dorne’s fury is boiling under the sands, far too long held lashed to a throne.  


The north knows only one queen

The north knows only the Starks  


But the lone wolf dies and the pack is divided.  


The dragon did not leave for _peace_  


The north knows nothing, _but the dragon remembers._  
  


~~——~~  
  


Black wings carry a son and his mother east far to the cursed lands under the shadow - the few of Asshai hear his call and see a glimpse of his wings as he proceeds further than any dare.

 

_What lies beyond Asshai?_

 

None but the heart of darkness, the corpse city, Stygai.

 

_But beyond that?_

 

None know save the dragons themselves.

 

~~——-~~  
  


Through fire are they born, are they _made_  


Drogon is the last of his kind - Drogon _was_ the last of his kind.  


In the far lands of the shadow, where none dare tread - a dragon sings at the ends of the world.  


And there are three that answer.  
  


~~——-~~  
  


Uneasy is the head that wears the crown.  


Bran knows the dragon is out there, passed far beyond the gaze of the three eyed raven - not even he can see into those lands that lie in darkness, too great is the horror of the shadow to be seen by any.  


He believes the dragon seeks to mourn in the homelands of the first of their kind - he has to, for to contemplate anything else means all that he allowed to pass would mean nothing.  


He doesn’t consider perhaps there is punishment for the sin apathy in the face of what could have been saved.  


He has six kingdoms to look after - and several rebellions attempting to rise against a foreign king that came by no claim to sit the throne, against a king that lives only in the past, a king that grants independence only to his favoured family, a king that sits a council of traitors and sellswords.  


Uneasy is the crown.  
  


~~——-~~  
  


It’s years later before the first whispers come across the realm as six kingdoms strain and the north grows ever more cold to any that speak to them.  
  


The whispers speak of a winged shadow  
  


And it is not alone.

 

~~——-~~

 

In far shores of Naath, the armies of the dragon queen remain - free but bitter, none more so than greyworm - they’ve made a home here but it isn’t what once would have been had Missandei survived.  


And then the familiar sound on the air.  


Grey worm turns - for a moment expecting Drogon and the queen that rode him, for all that it would seem a far fetched notion, none have seen the great beast in years and Daenerys is dead-

 

But it is not Drogon,

 

The dragon before him is smaller - younger - and made slender and sleek like the most deadly of knives - Golden and ochre with horns of burnished gold-brown and eyes darker than Drogon’s had been banked by low burning fire.  


The dragon croons at him - and he _knows_  
  


_“Missandei”_  
  


It is much later when Grey worm with the legions of unsullied who wish to follow (for they were always offered the choice, Daenerys Targaryen no matter what anyone might besmirch had only ever asked and never demanded their loyalty) and their Dothraki friends assemble with a golden dragon dancing in the sky that they find a purpose again.  


In the years that follow, a golden herald before them (they name her _Missandaer_ , for past and future), the once unsullied kill the masters where they find them and free the slaves,  


Henceforth no man shall own another.  


No more chains, no more masters.

 

~~——~~

 

In the north a grey shadow circles an island bereft of its children,  


It calls mournfully, a great beast of grey and sparse black scale - the few souls that spot it in the distance spy the eyes of blue fire and shrink away in fear, they still remember the terror of the north and _yet_ \- _the dragons are dead they whisper_ , the Queen told us so, _the Night King and his horror are gone_.  


The beast of bear island they call it - _never dragon_ \- and leave it at that  


The dragons are _dead_ ,  


there are no dragons in the north.  
  


~~——-~~  
  


Yara Greyjoy chafes under the rule of King Bran Stark, the three eyed fucking Raven and _seethes_.  


A queen gave her freedom once, set them on equal footing - and the stark king took it away (his sister gets hers though - and a king that showed favouritism never lived long, no matter how far his sight)  


She endures however - she knows the hold is tenuous and soon enough, they’ll reap what they’re owed.  


Perhaps one more thing in common with the dragon queen - both Greyjoy and Targaryen take what is due (only the methods differ)  


That’s when she spots a curious thing across the waves against the overcast sky - it could pass for a simple mirage were it not that she glimpses it closer.  


Yara _sees_ \- and laughs  


“What is dead May never die”  


There is a white phantom on the sea.  


~~——-~~  
  


Every small action begets a consequence, for every small instance an avalanche follows.  


Distrust breeds paranoia, breeds broken promises, breeds betrayers, liars and thieves.  


Nothing exists in a vacuum and the flap of a wing incites a hurricane.  


When Bran (when the three eyed raven) opens his eyes, he knows it is already too late.

 

~~——-~~

 

Beyond the wall is where it starts - though no one can attest to this, with the north now isolating itself again and with the south having little to no knowledge of wildlings beyond barbarians, it is only they that can account for this.  


He is stark, he is Targaryen - for all his worth he is nought but snow melted in the fire.  


_Unworthy_ a phantom snarls at him  


A phantom of silver scales and unearthly eyes of violet that bore down into he who broke his oaths (he should be so besmirched - was not a Lannister with a hand as golden as his hair also forsworn as such once? No matter how mad the king he killed?)  


She is angry (she has regrets) she is reborn (she will uphold her promise)  


No more slaves, no more masters, no more wheel.  


Jon snow is left alive (it is more cruel)  


Jon snow is haunted once a year by a phantom of silver scales (and sometimes grey, gold and black to join them)  


Till the end of his days, Jon Snow will know no peace.  


~~——-~~

 

History will name the dragons that come for the north for the vengeance they are.  


_Jorharyx_ the Ashen Ghost (the beast of bear island, the very same) who passes Drogon at his height when last he was seen in King’s landing, built like the bear house of the island he haunts and _Daenyra_ the Silver Shadow, with bleach white scales dancing in the clouds while her grey-scaled companion breathes ruin across the land.  


The castle has acquired and mounted crossbows ever since the long night (for all they have nothing to fear, Sansa stark is nothing but not paranoid of the consequences of complacency - long gone is the Sansa so beloved, here is only the bastard remains of Cersei and Littlefinger given form - and that too is tragedy in the end for the girl that once dreamed of a kinder world)  


The bolts find no way past the hide of the grey winged terror - and the phantom is too fast and too hidden against the white clouds to find.  


Every few years Winterfell is left in ruins.  


The dragons did not forget.

 

~~——-~~

 

The end of king bran Stark’s reign comes with the breaking of the wheel (but is that really Bran Stark anymore? no, only a raven eyed stranger)  


It comes on black wings - on white, on grey, on gold.  


There is no escape - and every action has consequences.

 

_“Queen in the north”_

_“King of six kingdoms”_

_“Exiled to the nights watch”_

_“He is the rightful heir-“_

 

So many whispers, so many liars - was it any wonder when the world turned its back on you, that you would turn your back on the world? But she knows her mistake  


No children burn this day, no innocents  
  
  
In Dorne the unsullied help fight the armies left behind to chain a strafing kingdom never given chance to recover (there is Greyworm, on the back of the golden herald - and once they are done, they will go back to Naath, like they once wished together)  


Yara greyjoy laughs as she dances across decks cutting into the necks of remnants of fleets left loyal to the stark king - the fires of a silver shadow burning the keep while ashen wings burn the crossbows lights the sky behind her.  


It is black wings that come for Bran - the Dragon knows the Raven, knows he who sees all outcomes (he knew, _he knew_ \- and he did nothing but let it be, let a crown fall into his hands with the deaths of millions in the wake of his silence)  


_Drogon_  in all his glory once rivalled Balerion - Now Balerion is _small_ in comparison.  


a shadow blocks out the sun  
  
  
There will be no more Ravens of three eyes.  


~~——~~

 

The six kingdoms break down - The iron islands have their independence, as does Dorne (and then does everyone else fight to follow suit)

 

And every five years they come back - the north will never forget, the Iron Islands paid their price, they have their queen and Dorne is no longer forced to bow.

 

Arya Stark still sails free exploring what’s beyond the known world (from time to time she spots one of them, the grey, _Jorharyx,_ she wonders why)

 

Gendry still holds Storm’s end with Ser Davos serving as loyal as always (and if a silver scaled dragon sometimes sails the skies above, they know better than to speak of it )

 

~~——~~

 

A Targaryen alone in the world is a terrible thing  


_Amusement_ , calls to her left and Daenyra tilts in acknowledgement - flying back into pattern with her kin, Jorharyx following on her right (she misses Missandaer her golden sister, but finds solace in that she will always visit - and she is happy at last and never would she take that from her sister)  


Drogon hums as the two fall in behind the massive dragon, turning back eastward on the wind, enjoying the warm thermals away from the frost lands they have recently traversed,  


Dragons are curious things - they function like any other beast and for all they call them fire made flesh, they forget what that means.  


Fire and magic and blood - a combination never more powerful, birthed first in lands beyond Asshai in ancient times.  


Dragons sing at the end of the world (dragons sing and the world bends to that music)  


Drogon lost his brothers, lost his mother - but he is not alone, is not the last  


Drogon sang three back to existence  


For Drogon himself grew not alone - and for mother reborn, he would not wish that fate, to be without kin - so who else but to call back from the howling dark the most loyal?  


Daenerys Targaryen took sail to Westeros with Missandei who broke her chains (a dragon will never be chained, will always break them and tear down he who _dared_ ), with Jorah not far behind (even sickness could not stop the stalwart bear - and no better death than to die fighting for his queen, even then Drogon would have called him dragonkin for that alone)  


Daenyra flies Westeros and beyond with Jorharyx and Missandaer, most loyal till death and then beyond - and Drogon who has never left her, never failed her.  


_Daenerys Targaryen_ died to the last of her ‘family’ to the last man she _loved_ \- betrayed again by bonds of blood, by traitors plotting before she had done naught but scowl faintly (paranoia is a double edged sword, one that set a spiral on its course)  


_Daenyra_ flies with a family loyal to her, never again a tool to be used, never again a pawn on a chessboard, no more thrones or crowns needed,

 

She has her freedom.  


A Targaryen is not alone in the world (and this is no terrible thing)

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this was inspired by a tumblr post over here > LINK (a thanks to Hermajestythebomb for the names she made)
> 
> I took some creative liberties and while i'm not a super fan, the mythos of Asshai and co always did fascinate me, so naturally I took from here and there to make this in response to what that post invoked in me (and also because I'm bitter that Daenerys' arc was trampled and all the sacrifices before her mean nothing now - I could have liked a mad queen arc if it wasn't a heel face turn)
> 
> also blame D&D for turning me against the starks this season (and blatant show favoritism even if they didn't get good endings for their arcs properly either they still all got decent ones - while all the other houses were just trampled under heel) I still like Arya, but the writers really turned me from the rest I'm sad to say (and needlessly set up a war between Dany and Sansa fans besides) - but i had ONLY Bran die in this because I feel he's most at fault outside of Sansa, Tyrion, Varys and Daenerys herself (Bran could have said anything about this with his abilities - and frankly he's not even Bran anymore, he's just the hollow three eyed raven) Sansa has just turned into a weird cersei-littlefinger and was glad for getting abused to make her this way like ???? frankly show!sansa's character is not someone I like which is a shame because I liked her in earlier seasns (even some points in s7) before the writing started going downhill.
> 
> please do not leave hateful comments about me being a Dany fan or hating on Starks or whatever etc, this is just a way for me to vent and also because I love dragons and the Idea was something I wanted to try giving shape, thank you.
> 
> anyway I hope I did the idea justice! and who knows if I have free time I might get around to doodling our here dragon squad c;


End file.
